Like You Cared
by babe201
Summary: Sasuke is with someone else, yet he doesn't want to see Sakura with anyone else. Sakura is over him now but he now wants her back. Will he gain her love back or will someone else get in the way? GaaraxSakxSasu No flames! PLEASE READ! M for later lemons.
1. I'm Trying

**I'm Trying**

"Did you hear? Sasuke-kun' s back! He just came back 2 weeks ago!" a woman exclaimed, clearly one of his fan girls.

It has been 6 years since Sasuke had left the village. He came back at age 18, greeted by all of his friends, and Sai.

Sakura also greeted him. She had also greeted a baby blue woman whom was his girlfriend.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was waited along with the rest of the village by the main gates of the village, waiting for Sasuke. _

_Finally, the door opened to reveal a gorgeous man… with his arm draped around a woman. Sakura' s lips parted slightly as she saw the beautiful woman next to Sasuke. Sasuke was gorgeous. _

_He had grown his hair longer, but had still kept his hair spiked up. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his god-like figure. _

_The woman next to him was beautiful. She had her baby blue hair just below her waist, which was beautiful and silky. She also had rosy pink lips that were full and smooth, along with silver breathtaking eyes._

_ Sakura fought back her tears. She felt like she couldn't speak anymore. She then saw him walk up to her with the woman. "Sakura… this is my girlfriend Nyumi." He said to her. Sakura smiled her fake smile. _

_"Hello." She said and held out her hand. The woman looked at her as if she was being offered a rat. She then smiled awkwardly. Sakura just let her hand drop and she smiled at them happily. "Well… see ya." Said the woman and walked off to greet the rest of the people. _

_Sakura then walked off to her home. Once she reached it, she couldn't fight back her tears. She stayed there the rest of the day and cried herself to sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura had stayed in her room for three days, not going to work and not seeing her friends.

She stayed there and cried. She didn't comb her short jaw-length hair that was messy. She stayed there cross-legged on her bed waiting for the days to pass by.

After those three days, she decided to try to get over it. She fixed herself and was going to visit Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura walked to the Uchiha mansion and knocked on the door for a while, no answers. Sakura then tried to walk around the house to search for him. _

_She really wanted to talk to him. She then heard noises coming from his room. Sakura then looked through his window. Sakura gasped at what she saw. There, Sasuke was with Nyumi under the covers pounding into her as she was moaning loudly. _

_Sakura ran away from them and went back to her home and cried for him once again._

_**End of Flashback**_

She was tired, so tired of crying for him. Tired of crying every time she saw them kissing. She was tired of loving him.

She was tired of envying Nyumi for being so beautiful. She was tired. So tired of seeing all of her friends happy.

She had even saw them mixing around for the fun of it. Naruto made out with Ino, Sasuke made out with Hinata, Nyumi made out with random guys. She was just so tired of everything happening in such a way.

She never said anything about what they did. The girls had even dumped the guys for other gorgeous guys in the village, but decided to get back with them.

She was so tired of everything passing by her like if she was just another wall.So tired of everything passing by, leaving her behind.

**OOOOO**

**3 years later**

Sakura walked through the streets happily. A year ago, she had gotten over her broken heart. She didn't go out with anyone though.

She was happy with it that way. Every time she saw her former love with his girlfriend, she just smiled, like she did with every couple. She just smile and sometimes she giggled. She was now used to not being noticed when they went on missions, or when she went to her friends' sleepovers.

She just smiled and left them alone. She did not even notice, but over the three years, she had grown very beautiful. She had grown her hair just below her bottom and it shined and was very silky with cherry red lips full and smooth.

She had grown a very beautiful figure as well. She had grown big breasts that suited her very well and she had sexy hips as well. She had also grown side-swept bangs. She had grown out of her big forehead and her eyes got lighter. She was happy being single; she made a living being single the past few years.

She was happy not being noticed by her friends because that's how she lived the past three years. She lived that way, and she was used to it. She hid herself by trying to be happy.

**OOOOO**

"We're going where?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "We are going on a vacation. Tsunade said that we can be away for one month." Kakashi said.

"I am so going!!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Sakura giggled at his expression. Sasuke couldn't help but steal a glance at her.

"We leave in an hour so make sure you pack up your stuff and meet here because we are going by train. Oh yeah, and all of Rookie Nine with go along with Gai' s team and Gaara' s squad." Kakashi said and walked off.

"This is going to be so much fun! Isn't it Sasuke-kun?" asked Nyumi. "Hn." Sasuke replied. Sakura giggled again. Nyumi growled at her. Sasuke took a quick glance at her.

"Well?! C'mon people! Let's go! We have to meet back here in one hour!" Naruto said and dashed towards his house. Sakura walked over to her own home. Sasuke sighed and walked with an annoying Nyumi trailing behind him… talking… and talking… and talking.

**OOOOO**

**With Sakura**

Sakura hummed to herself while she packed. As soon as she finished, the doorbell rang. Sakura walked out of her room with her backpack.

She then opened the door. She looked up to the jade eyes of none other than the Kazekage.

Sakura looked up at him, not even smiling. He continued to look down at her. As soon as she felt it getting even more awkward, she decided to break contact. "D-did Kakashi send you here to pick me up?" she asked him.

"No." he said. His cold voice made a shiver crawl up her spine. His voice was deep and scary, but at the same time, she liked it. "So are we leaving or are you missing anything?" he asked her. Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. She then locked the door behind her and walked off with Gaara

**OOOOO**

**Back at the Bridge**

Sasuke and Naruto waited for Sakura to get there. Oh yeah… and of course Nyumi was there. She was _still _talking.

Everyone was waiting for Kakashi. The guy was always late. What do you expect? You can't get the guy to go early even if his team was on the line. Sasuke then looked over at the other side of the bridge.

Sakura was already going to them. But, what pissed him off was the fact that Gaara was walking next to her.

He wasn't talking to her, yet he was stealing glances at her every once in a while. Sakura just looked over at him and smiled while putting her hand in his shoulder and he could tell that she was talking to him.

He was pissed off that she would even think to talk to him. After the time that he tried to kill her! She laughed at something he said, but he looked dead serious. Once they reached them Sakura greeted everyone with a warm smile while Gaara watched her.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that showed off her perfect figure along with big breasts along with black hip huggers.

"OK then shall we go?" asked Kakashi after he met up with them. "You are late Kakashi!" Ino shouted at him. "Never seemed to surpass that job." Kurenai said coldly. She was standing next to Asuma with his arm wrapped around her. Kakashi just looked at her lazily.

It had been 5 months since they had broken up. Kakashi had been going late to the dates that _he_ had promised Kurenai he would take her to. She even waited for him in a festival until it ended… and he still didn't show up!! After that Asuma had been asking her out and she was accepting. He would always show up right on time and Kurenai had gotten tired of Kakashi' s habits. So, she broke up with him.

'It's like the bastard only wanted me for the sex.' Kurenai growled to herself. She then felt Asuma rub her arm up and down. She looked over at him and smiled. Sakura giggled at the scene. "So how have you been Cherry?" asked Asuma. He had gotten a habit on calling her Cherry, and it suited her fine.

She usually had gotten Blossom though. She smiled at him sweetly to answer his question. 'Cherry.' Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at her. Sakura noticed this and smiled at him kindly. Sasuke couldn't help but have a very light pink blush on his cheeks.

**OOOOO**

**On the Train**

Sakura looked out the window and sighed deeply as she looked at everything pass by so fast. Everyone sat next to who they wanted to sit. Gaara sat next to Sakura and Sasuke sat next to Nyumi.

Sakura kept her eyes on the window. Since Sasuke was across from them, he would look at her every once in a wile… okay… more than once in a while. Gaara then looked over to Sakura as she dozed off to her la-la land.

Gaara then placed his hand on her lap. Sasuke had noticed, he watched in disgust and anger. Sakura had also noticed this and looked up at him. Gaara loved the way she looked when she was confused about something, only he never showed that he did.

She just looked at his hand then back at him and smiled and looked away. Gaara continued to look at her as she dozed off again, while holding Gaara' s hand while it was on her lap.

Unlike everyone else, she did not know anything about the signs that someone gives you when they like you. Gaara, on the other hand, might have never had a woman, but he does know how to get one.

After a while of seeing Sakura as a friend when she heals him and invites him over to slumber parties, he had grown attached to her. She had also grown attached to him, just not the way he wanted.

He understood how she felt about him, but she never told him that he couldn't give it a try. After a while, Sakura fell asleep on the side of the window while it passed. Gaara nudged her a few times to see if she was awake, but she wasn't.

He then decided to put her in a comfortable position. So, he gently moved her head with his arm so that she would rest on his shoulder.

Nobody noticed except Sasuke. He was growling with fury. "Sasuke-kun did you even here a word I've said to you since we've been on this damn train?" Nyumi suddenly asked accusingly.

"Hn." Said Sasuke. Nyumi crossed her arms in fury and stayed quiet. Sasuke looked at Sakura again, she seemed quite at peace.

It was already dawn and they had already informed the group that they would arrive at the huge mansion in the morning.

The sun was completely down and the stars finally showed as the train passed by everything. Sakura slept soundly on Gaara' s shoulder as he continued to watch her. He had been doing that for the past hours.

Everyone else was asleep except Gaara… and Sasuke. Sasuke was still awake watching over Sakura. Sure, Gaara had said that he had changed and showed it to people, but that didn't mean that he was not capable of killing someone in their sleep.

But what Sasuke saw was not that he was trying to kill her. He leaned his head down over Sakura' s.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated once again, but not by accident. He watched Gaara very closely as he leaned closer into Sakura. He was just inches away from her face. He then closed the gap and planted a gentle first kiss on her lips.

He stayed like that for a while and slowly broke the kiss. Sasuke gave out a low growl. He then felt someone on _his _shoulder.

It was Nyumi. Sasuke growled once again and slowly and gently put Nyumi on the side of the window.

He looked over at Sakura again and noticed that Gaara was now stroking her hair gently. **(This is Sasuke's inner self, **and this is Sasuke by the way **)**

**'Wow, who knew that Gaara had that kind of side. I always thought he was just a psychopath in his own world.' **

'And who the fuck invited you?'

**'****I invited myself thank you very much.' **

'Well get out you are so annoying.'

**'Yeah, yeah I know what you are thinking don't forget that.' **

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

**'Look buddy we all know that you want her back but you should know by now that that's not gonna happen.' **

'How do you know?'

**'Dude, I'm in your head, I know all your thoughts, memories, hell even fantasies, and you should know by now that that is _never_ gonna happen. You lost her already. What makes you think that after all the shit you put her through that you are gonna get her back? You lost her. She is no longer one of your options as a lover. Face it, she is way past over you.' **

Sasuke did not answer. He was right. He had no right to keep her from what she wanted. But he didn't want to give up on her. Watching her with another really pissed him off. He knew that she was over him, but he didn't want to stop trying. He wasn't going to.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here is my first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Review please! No flames!! I love you all!! thank you for reading!!**


	2. Can't Have Her

**Can't Have Her**

"We're here!" said a happy Naruto. Sakura woke up holding a warm pillow.

Then, she realized that it was no pillow. She looked up and saw Gaara with his face slightly pink. "Oh!" Sakura said quickly getting off him.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Sakura said to him laughing nervously. Gaara just gave her a charming smirk that made her cheeks heat up.

Everyone on the bus headed out of the train. Sakura next to Gaara and Sasuke in the back with Nyumi once again clung to his arm. Nyumi then tried to slip her hand in his back pocket like she used to. Sasuke quickly slapped it away.

Nyumi growled and crossed her arms. Sakura looked behind her and smiled at Sasuke. He then felt his cheeks heat up… again.

Sakura then felt an arm pull her closer. She looked up and it was Gaara. But he didn't have a loving face on.

He was looking forward as if he didn't realize what he had done. Sakura just looked back down with a blush on her cheeks. Sasuke then felt anger begin to take over. "Sasuke!" Nyumi shouted at him angrily. "What the hell even when we're off the damn train you still don' t pay attention!" Nyumi said angrily.

Sasuke glared at her, which made her feel like she shrunk a size down. Sakura continued to walk while hearing the couple argue… mostly Nyumi.

She couldn't help but giggle and Sasuke couldn't help but doze off and look at Sakura's back… imagining what it would be like with her. He had remembered all those times that he called her annoying.

He had no idea that he would find a girl that was REALLY annoying. He groaned as Nyumi was now talking for a very long time.

Then, they finally reached the place they were to stay at for a month. The place was beautiful and huge.

Everyone looked at it with wide eyes. Well except Gaara and Sasuke that is. Gaara had already been to the place by himself and Sasuke was too busy glaring at him.

Sakura looked at it with wide eyes as Gaara smirked at her reaction. She looked over at him and looked at him confused. He loved it when she had that look on her face. "What?" she asked him.

He shook his head slowly as of saying nothing. She just smiled at him and looked back at the giant place before her. After a few more minutes of being shocked, they all went inside and were greeted by nice 30-40 year old women.

Sakura greeted them with polite manners. It's amazing how much she took from someone she loved dearly and be able to have the same fire in her eyes that made them shine brightly.

Sasuke had seen how much hurt he had caused her, yet she washed it all away and decided to leave him behind.

That's what hurt him the most. It hurt so bad to know that she had moved on but then again, who says he didn't deserve it? He knew he did… yet he wanted to get her back. Sasuke had grown very attached to her and he wanted to be with her.

But that's not what she wanted. She wanted to stay the way she was. She didn't want to get hurt again so she decided to leave him behind and keep moving forward.

She had been apart from him for so long that she had just decided to leave him alone. Funny how things can turn around no?

**OOOOO**

**1 Hour Later**

"Would you people like to go to a men and women spa or a separate spa?" an old lady asked the group.

"Well… Let's just take the spa for both." Kurenai said as she blushed thinking about Asuma as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

Sakura and the rest of the girls blushed. "But you guys better keep your hands to yourselves!" shouted a clearly angry Ino. Sakura giggled at this while still having on her cute pink blush. After a while, they were all dressed in only towels.

"I don't feel comfortable." Tenten said but soon to have Neji have his arms wrap around her waist. "Never mind." Tenten quickly added.

Hinata blushed as Naruto did the same to her. What made it even sweeter was that the girls had short towels on that showed off their figures and that guys had the towels wrapped around their waist and showed off their sexy abs.

Sakura had her hair up in a clip and her bangs clung to her forehead. She looked beautiful even with a simple towel on.

Gaara then walked over to Sakura and lightly brushed her bangs out of her face and she blushed once again. She looked down at the floor as he smirked at her.

Sasuke watched this and looked even angrier than he was on the bus. He got even madder when Nyumi jumped in front of her and made him wrap his arms around her.

He quickly pulled back his arms. Nyumi pouted and stomped off. Sakura watched confused at the couple and noticed that Sasuke was looking at Gaara with dangerous looking eyes.

She watched him confused of his actions. "Well are we going or not?!" Yelled an anxious Naruto.

Everyone looked at him with a "Shut up!" kind of face. Then, they headed towards relaxation.

**OOOOO**

The women all relaxed with their men happily. Hinata was on Naruto' s lap blushing like mad. Kurenai was in the water waist high with Asuma behind her hugging her lovingly.

Ino was making out with Shikamaru with their legs in the water as they sat down on the edge. Tenten was in the same position as Hinata only with Neji.

Chouji was eating his pork chips on a bench. Sasuke was growling while Nyumi was _still _talking and watching Gaara and Sakura across him.

Sakura was in the relaxing water while Gaara was sitting on the edge with his legs in the water and had his arms around Sakura.

Since he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, he continued to talk to her about random things while Sakura just listened with a pink blush on her face and stared at the water.

And the rest were either reading perverted books in the water or they were just relaxing. "…Sakura?" Gaara asked her. Sakura turned around and looked at him to know he had her attention.

"…Can I speak to in private?" he asked her. "Um… sure." She answered. Gaara got out and put his hands on Sakura' s waist and literally carried her out of the water. Sakura blushed even deeper.

Gaara took her hand and led her somewhere else. Sasuke watched them leave and growled even more and activated his Sharingan.

And guess what Nyumi was doing. Yup. She was still talking. "Will you ever shut up?!" Sasuke asked impatiently. Nyumi closed her mouth and stared at him shocked.

Sasuke then stood up and went to follow Gaara and Sakura.

**OOOOO**

**With Gaara and Sakura**

"So… what did you need to speak to me about?" she asked him. But what they didn't know was that Sasuke was behind a wall, watching them with the Sharingan.

"Sakura…" Gaara started. It was weird how Sakura can do that to men. She can make them kiss the floor she walks on if she wants.

Gaara never acted like this when he was around a woman. He only acted like this when he was around Sakura.

"How do you feel about me?" Gaara asked her. "Well…I…" Sakura trailed off as she couldn't find the right words to say.

"You are a good friend and… you are very kind to me and…" she trailed off once again. Gaara smirked at her. He then cupped her face and pressed their lips together before she could say another word.

Gaara then wrapped his arms around her as she put hers around his neck. They continued to kiss. Sasuke was watching the whole time and by then his Sharingan was spinning.

He was so pissed off that he stepped out of hiding and pushed Gaara away from Sakura. Gaara took a few steps back and growled at Sasuke for pushing him.

"What the hell do you want Uchiha?" Gaara asked coldly. Sakura gripped her towel and looked at them worriedly.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked him. "He just kissed you!" Sasuke said. "But it's not a bad thing." Sakura said.

"Why the hell do you care Uchiha?" Gaara growled at him. "That's none of your business." He said. "And it's your business if I kiss Sakura?" asked Gaara with his arms crossed. "Yeah, actually it is." Sasuke said.

"You know I can kick your ass Uchiha so you might as well just go back to Nyumi. But if you wanna go then that's fine too.We never got to finish our match from the Chuunin Exams anyway." Gaara said while smirking.

It was Sasuke' s turn to smirk at the memory of their match. "Fine by me." He said. "You guys nock it off! What does it matter anyway it was just a kiss!

Why does it even matter Sasuke?" she asked him. His face softened. "Sakura I-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Gaara.

"If you wanna keep talking I suggest you go back to Nyumi." Gaara said to him coldly. All of a sudden, Nyumi went running after them.

"Sasuke what the hell?!" Nyumi shouted. She then looked over at Gaara and a blush appeared on her face.

"I-if you guys are fighting over me… Gaara I can't-" , "Wrong subject doll-face." Gaara said coldly with his arms crossed. Nyumi looked at him pissed off.

"And you're gonna let him talk to me like that Sasuke?!" she screamed in Sasuke' s ear. "Nyumi I am tired of all your bullshit! It's way past over you whore!" Sasuke said and walked back to the spa.

Nyumi was shocked at what Sasuke just said. Sakura was shocked as well at how Sasuke reacted. Nyumi went running after Sasuke.

Gaara then looked over at Sakura and noticed her head was down and tears were dripping from her face. Gaara walked over to her and held her.

"What's wrong Sakura? I wasn't gonna kill him." Gaara said. "I was the one that got him mad in the first place." Sakura said with tears still streaming down her face.

"No you didn't. He was mad at me. And I really don't care." Gaara said as Sakura let out a giggle at how careless Gaara can be.

"But you know he's not around anymore." Gaara said. "So?" she asked. "So… we can finish what we started." Gaara said and leaned in, only to have Sakura's small hand on his lips.

"Gaara… by what happened right now… I think it's best if we just leave it where it is for now." She said.

Gaara kissed her fingertips, as they were only centimeters away from his lips. He then straightened up and sighed.

"C'mon let's go back." He simply said and Sakura gave him a warm smile and he simply smirked one of his charming smirks.

So, the both went back to the spa and Gaara had his arm around his waist. Of course Sakura blushing like mad the whole walk.

Once they went back, they saw everyone looking happy. Sakura smiled at the view. She looked over at Gaara and his jade eyes were fixated on her.

Sakura then smiled at him happily. 'I don't know how I feel about you but… I feel _something_ for you.' Sakura thought to herself as she looked up at him.

Sasuke watched them as he was sitting down and Gaara glared right back at him. Both of them with the same thought: 'You can't have her.'

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here is the second chapter! And plenty more to come! Please forgive me for not updating sooner!! PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**


End file.
